I wish
by Ellen Brand
Summary: A little songfic, chronologically before the start of the Personality Conflicts series. Where did Tommy and David come from?


_**Disclaimer-** Saban, not me, we all know the drill. "I Give You to His Heart" is by Alison Krause, from the "Prince of Egypt- The Nashville Sessions" album. This vignette is set in the PC universe, but takes place long before the story begins._

I Wish…

_Wind is blowing down the quiet river,_   
_A shining road to carry you along,_   
_Oh baby boy, my love will last forever,_   
_If you're to live,_   
_I must give you up to God._

It was a beautiful day, but Alexandra Red Eagle hardly noticed. She only half-heard the gurgling of the Rampoon River beside her as it flowed through the canyons of the reservation. All her attention was focused on the small bundle in her arms.   
"My son," she whispered sadly. "There is so much I wish I could say to you, my child. But you're so young- you'd never understand. I can only hope that you won't hate me as you grow, and that someday you will understand why I do what I do." 

_I know our God will guide, protect and keep you,_   
_Teach you faith and lead you by the heart,_   
_And though your mother's heart is broken by your leaving,_   
_Our Father knows,_   
_Just who he is and who you are._

A shadow fell across the seated pair, and Alex looked up to see a falcon swooping overhead. She smiled slightly. Sam had told her when the twins were born that Tommy, the younger of the pair, would be guided in life by a falcon spirit. Hopefully this was a sign that he would be all right.   
David had already gone- Sam Trueheart had promised to raise the boy as his own, and she trusted the ancient shaman with more than her life. In only a few minutes, Sam would be back to take Tommy away as well, to find him a new family somewhere else, somewhere far from both mother and brother. 

_I wish that life wasn't always ending up this way,_   
_With Heaven's love, it's taking Hell to pay,_   
_But you in God's loving plan might be the missing part._   
_You must live,_   
_So I give you to his heart._

Not for the first time, Alex wondered what she had done to find herself in this situation once again, losing the people she cared about most. But that was a silly question- after all, she knew, didn't she? A one-night stand with a handsome man had resulted in the pregnancy, and then the nightmares began. When she had sought Sam's advice, he told her that the father was an evil man, and would one day return to claim his children. However, the boys had a far greater destiny to fulfill, and the only way to do that was to give them up, separate them, so that their father could never find them again.   
Alex raged at the idea, but at the same time, she knew it was necessary. And every time her courage faltered, all she had to do was look into the eyes of her sons to know she must go on. 

_Wind that blows you down the silent river,_   
_A shining road that leaves me all alone._   
_A life for you is worth losing you forever,_   
_Someday we'll stand_   
_In God's fair land, forever home._

"It's time, Alex." A quiet voice intruded on the mother's thoughts, and she looked up to see Sam Trueheart standing before her. Nodding, she rose slowly to her feet.   
"Goodbye, my little falcon," she whispered. "I love you." Then she handed the baby to Sam, who took the precious burden gently. Little Tommy suddenly stirred, caramel eyes opening to see who was before him. Upon seeing Sam, he smiled, a brilliant expression capable of melting any heart.   
"Come, little one," Sam told the month-old child. "We have a journey to prepare for."   
Alex took half a step forward. "Sam- can you tell me how they'll be?"   
The old man smiled. "Of course, Alexandra. They will be handsome and strong, noble young men indeed. David will be a shaman of the first rank." Sam's expression grew thoughtful as he regarded the child in his arms. "A hard road lies ahead of you, young Thomas," he said quietly. "Fear and pain await, attacking from all sides. But you will find those who love you, who will make your battles theirs, and together you will stand against the darkness."   
"Will- will I see them again?" Alex asked, her heart in her throat.   
"You will, Alexandra, I promise. When the time comes, you will once again see your sons." With that, the elderly man turned and walked back the way he had come, heading for his truck. Left behind, Alexandra watched the water flow by for a long time. 

_I wish that life wasn't always ending up this way,_   
_With Heaven's love, it's taking Hell to pay,_   
_But you in God's loving plan might be the missing part._   
_You must live,_   
_So I give you to his heart._   


The End   



End file.
